Comme un loup garou qui aurait perdu ses crocs
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles a déjà vu des gens mourir devant ses yeux, alors c'est bon il va s'en remettre, c'est certain. De toute façon il ne l'aimait même pas. Death-fic/drame. Stek oupas


**Titre : **Comme un loup garou qui aurait perdu ses crocs.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre :** OS (assez petit)

**Couple :** Stek (oupas)

**Note :** spoil saison 1 et 2 (gros spoil !)

* * *

Le plus grave n'était finalement pas de voir quelqu'un mourir devant lui. Cela était déjà arrivé à Stiles, entre la fois où Derek avait bien gentiment tranché la gorge de son oncle, ou encore ce moment horrible où un Jackson-lézard-psychopathe appelé aussi Kanima avait assassiné son mécanicien, disons qu'il était dorénavant un habitué. Et puis il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, non, il était le fils du Shérif et souvent voulait l'aider dans ses enquêtes. Il avait déjà croisé des bouts de corps morts – dixit la sœur de Derek - et n'en sortait pas réellement traumatisé pour autant.

Donc il y avait plus grave que voir mourir quelqu'un, comme par exemple se recevoir le sang de cette personne en pleins visage, ça c'était un peu plus horrible. Il aurait beau fermer les yeux, il sentirait encore la sensation du liquide chaud sur lui, l'odeur et le goût du fer, il recevait toute cette vie en pleine face et ironiquement ça puait la mort.

Okay, il venait de voir Derek se faire assassiner devant lui et s'était reçu du sang en pleine gueule, et alors ? Cela ne prouvait que deux choses, Peter savait où se trouvait la carotide de son neveu et avait une propension à aimer découper des gorges avec ses ongles acérés. Maintenant il y avait plus important à penser, comme par exemple que Scott était entrain de risquer sa vie pour enfin se débarrasser de ce fou furieux qui semblait aimer ressusciter.

Et de toute façon il n'aimait pas Derek, l'Alpha… L'ex-Alpha était trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et toute cette histoire était sa faute. Sans le loup garou, Stiles avait l'impression que rien ne serait jamais arrivé. C'était un mensonge bien sûr, mais l'adolescent avait envie de tout rejeter sur Derek. Ce type était une catastrophe, antisocial au possible, méchant, froid, mystérieux et pourtant incroyablement sexy. Il était censé être assez fort pour ne pas mourir, Stiles le croyait du moins. Il s'était trompé.

La famille Argent venait d'arriver et pour une fois Stilinski fils était heureux de les voir, Scott semblait mal en point et avait besoin d'aide. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur Stiles, il se sentait incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses jambes étaient comme du marshmallow et sa tête était complètement vide. Le sang coulait sur son visage et il n'était pas capable de l'essuyer. Il regardait le cadavre de Derek et se demandait si c'était une mauvaise blague, si par exemple le loup allait se relever et rire – non impossible il ne riait jamais – alors se relever et le frapper _« garçon stupide, tu ne crois quand même pas que je peux mourir si facilement »._ Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment mourir si facilement ?

Mais Stiles s'en fichait. Depuis que Derek était entré dans sa vie il n'avait fait que le menacer ou le frapper, il n'avait même pas confiance en lui et le faisait souvent se sentir franchement minable. Voilà t'es mort maintenant, bon débarras, ne reviens pas nous hanter.

- Eh Stiles ? Ca va ?

Scott venait de poser une main sur son épaule, tiens le combat était finis ? Il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Stiles ?

- Oui oui ça va, Derek est mort, Peter est mort, tout le monde est mort dans la famille loup garou Hale, on va fêter ça ?

- Stiles t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien, j'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche c'est tout ! Ensuite on pourrait – je sais pas – faire une activité marrante comme aller jouer au lacrosse et faire de moi un super champion.

Scott le fixa un instant :

- Stiles tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.

- Puisque je te dis que si, dois-je te l'énoncer en grec ? Bien que je ne sois pas sûr du tout de maîtriser cette langue d'ailleurs.

- Stiles tu pleures !

L'adolescent réalisa alors que s'il tremblait et que sa voix lui paraissait haut perché ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une soudaine crise d'hyperactivité ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était entrain de pleurer. Okay, très bien, il pleurait, c'était dût au traumatisme de voir quelqu'un mourir d'aussi près, et d'avoir la tronche pleine du sang du loup garou assassiné.

- Derek est mort, Scott ?

- Oui, je crois.

Son meilleur ami fit une moue triste, s'il avait souvent tenu tête à Derek cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le prenait pas pour quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

- Tu crois ? Si tu ne fais que croire, alors c'est possible que…

- Il est mort Stiles !

- Oui mais tu…

- Il est mort, je le sens. Je le sais.

- Okay, il est mort, voilà bon ben … On rentre ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. En plus je crois que toute cette action m'a creusé l'appétit. Je me demande si Lydia va bien, je pourrais peut-être passer la voir après.

Ses pensés étaient toutes dans le désordre et il n'arrivait pas réellement à feindre la joie et le bonheur alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Au moins ça nettoyait le sang. Il détestait Derek, il détestait Derek, il…

Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de hurler ? De taper dans quelque chose ? De pleurer jusqu'à se vider de toute l'eau de son corps ?

Et merde.

Il adorait Derek.

Sa brutalité, son sourire arrogant, ses manières. Sa façon de montrer à la face du monde qu'il était l'Alpha et de faire des apparitions provocantes. Sa colère qui ne voulait pas s'effacer et pourtant cette sorte de gentillesse qui le poussait à protéger sa meute, et à protéger Stiles. Okay, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à le coincer contre un mur, une porte, un casier ou un arbre, mais qui se plaindrait de se faire coincer par un loup garou aussi sexy très franchement ? Il foutait un peu la trouille mais il avait de magnifiques yeux derrière son regard froid et menaçant.

Ce n'était pas la peine de se mentir, voir le loup garou se faire tuer devant ses yeux venait d'anéantir Stiles. Ses jambes lâchèrent enfin et sa tête se posa sur le corps mort de l'Alpha.

- Tu ne peux pas être mort abruti, je te signale que si t'es mort je te vole les clés de ta Camaro et je vais faire un tour avec et je ferai exprès de mal conduire et de l'abîmer. Et d'ailleurs tu devrais te réveiller où je vais continuer de t'insulter connard de loup. Je peux même te frapper aussi, j'ai même pas peur de toi, pourquoi j'aurais peur d'un putain de loup qui se fait battre aussi facilement, ouvre les yeux Derek.

Il se cramponna au Lycan et hurla de douleur. Puis il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et entama une crise de panique, crise qui empira quand Chris essaya de l'éloigner de Derek.

Où était passé Stiles le rigolo de service, qui trouvait toujours une bêtise à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Il était un peu mort avec Derek, un peu partit avec le loup garou.

Qui aurait cru que l'humain s'était à ce point attaché à l'Alpha ?

Maintenant c'était trop tard, il ne le verrait plus, n'entendrait plus ses grognements, plus rien. Il pouvait bien supplier Derek de ressusciter, lui promettre qu'il se la fermerait et le laisserait le frapper – un peu – le loup garou était mort.

Mort.

Et son absence était étouffante autant que sa présence avait pu se révéler exaltante.

La douche pourrait nettoyer le sang, elle ne nettoierait jamais la tête de Stiles. Oh bien sûr dans peu de temps il recommencerait à trouver les mots pour faire rire les gens, et sa concentration n'était pas assez élevé pour qu'il puisse s'enterrer dans une sorte de déprime, mais pour autant il lui manquerait toujours quelque chose. Comme un loup garou qui aurait perdu ses crocs.

Stiles avait perdu Derek, et rien ne le remplacerait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà euh j'avais cette image de Derek qui mourait à genre quelques centimètres de Stiles, pour le protéger par exemple. Et du coup je voulais écrire ça… Et en fait … Désolé c'est triste, j'ai tué Derek, mais voilà hm. Ca arrive parfois quand on est un loup garou poursuivie de partout.


End file.
